


I Fight And He Talks (And Sometimes It's The Other Way Around)

by AstridRaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ;), Bar fights, Bars, Cute, Drarry, Ficlet, M/M, Mentioned Hermione Granger, Mentioned Ron Weasley, One-Shot, Protective Draco, Protective Harry, also drarry being literal badasses, drunk!Harry, exasperated!draco, for my follower milestone, hot makeout at the end, mentioned Blaise Zabini - Freeform, protective!Drarry, shorter!Draco, taller!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridRaine/pseuds/AstridRaine
Summary: Just a small little ficlet in order to celebrate one of my follower milestones on Tumblr! :)Featuring-->drunk!Harry + exasperated and snarky!Draco + protective badasses + cuteness + a hot makeout at the end





	I Fight And He Talks (And Sometimes It's The Other Way Around)

“Leave him alone!”

The crowd froze and parted in unison to reveal an infuriated blond who was quickly making his way to the center where two men stood nose to nose, both of their lips were bloody and one sported a black eye, the other was favoring his right side. Draco sighed as he pushed past an insistent gaggle of girls,  _just why did he come here in the first place?_

Oh yeah, because Hermione had told him to. 

“Drayyy,” Harry grinned when he saw his boyfriend approaching him, completely disregarding the murderous look in the steel gray eyes, “why ‘er you here?” He slurred slightly as he reached for Draco’s hand but Draco slapped it away, ignoring the hurt look he received. 

“I should be asking you that, Potter, why the hell did I hear from Granger that you were in a bar picking fights with guys twice your size?” Draco huffed crossing his arms, looking at the other man Harry had been fighting and sized him up, he looked worse than Harry which gave Draco a twinge of satisfaction.

Harry simply shrugged and tried to reach for Draco again and grabbed Draco’s hand when the blond didn’t protest this time while mumbling quietly that the guy was “being mean and I had to fight him.” 

“Who's this, lad?” The other man leered, and Draco felt a disgusted shiver run down him at the eyes looking him up and down, “your little boy toy gonna give you a scolding?” The rest of his goony friends laughed behind him, and Draco felt a wave of simmering anger boil deep inside. But before he could speak, the deep voice of his boyfriend interrupted him. 

“Well you better watch out, mate,” Harry pulled Draco close to him and clumsily nuzzled his face in the other’s hair, “he’s a force to be reckoned with and will probably beat you to pulp too.”

The other man’s face twisted, “laddy, you didn’t beat me to anything, I was just giving you an easy shot.”

“Easy shot? You mean like losing?” Draco snarked, he couldn’t help it, you mess with his boyfriend, you mess with him too.

“Well from the looks of ya, blondie, you probably never even threw a punch in your whole spoiled little life,” the other man sneered, eyeing Draco’s pale and slender hands which looked much too soft and delicate for any sort of fighting. He felt Harry tighten his grip on him and the other man mumbled something under his breath. 

“What was that, punk?”

“I said,” Harry looked up at the man defiantly, “Draco doesn’t need to punch your sorry face out like I did, he’d put you in your place just with his words, besides,” Draco shivered again but this time not with disgust when Harry’s breath ghosted over the nape of his neck, “we make a formidable team, I fight, and he talks.” He grinned then, proud of his words and went back to nuzzling Draco who was a pale pink right now. 

“You didn’t beat me up kid, how many times do I gotta tell you that?” 

“Oh really? Your face looks like a mashed prune and you look like you’re gonna keel over any moment. Harry only has a black eye and a split lip, I can clearly see who won here,” Draco should’ve kept his mouth shut because before he knew it, the man’s fist was flying to his face but miraculously he didn’t get hit. Draco blinked at the man’s fist frozen just inches from his nose and saw with a silent gasp the hand of his boyfriend clutching the fist with unmistakable power. 

Draco looked back at Harry and saw the green eyes had now darkened, usually, that would mean sex right there and then for the whole night if he had been looking at Draco, but now he just looked plain pissed off and he was staring at the man who had tried to punch Draco, who was now trembling in fear. Even the crowds began muttering uneasily, feeling Harry’s power crackle in the air. Draco had to interfere before someone decided to call the cops. 

“Harry,” he whispered, tugging at his taller boyfriend’s arms futilely, but when Harry continued to glare at the other man with such venom, Draco resorted to more drastic tactics, “Harry, you come out with me from this hellish place and we can have some fun,” he purred into Harry’s ear. That caused the other man to eye him before he threw a dark glare at the men now shivering before them and then  _finally_ allowing Draco to pull him away from the group. The two of them started to make their way to the door and past the silent crowd of onlookers. 

Unfortunately, the other man they had just left behind started to get cocky when he saw them leaving, “you feeling weak now, boy? Coming to terms that your boy toy the one controlling you? Like a little freak?” 

Draco was intent on ignoring everything the other man spewed at them from behind but at the word ‘freak’, he felt Harry stiffen and clench his hands into fists and the edges of Draco’s vision turned red.  

He heard someone call his name but he didn’t answer, instead, he stiffly turned around and marched back to the laughing group of men they were leaving behind, by now the crowd had started laughing too at what the man said and that just intensified Draco’s rage. He stopped in front of the man, eyed his smug and cocky expression, and without warning, he punched the man in the face with all the strength he could muster. There was a chorus of yells and the man in front of him went down like a bag of rocks, his nose now broken and bleeding freely along with his cut lip. 

He had been knocked unconscious.

He could hear people yelling at him when he turned away but again, he didn’t respond and simply strode back to where Harry stood, gaping and motionless and took his hand before leading them out of the club. He was planning on apparating them back to their flat and cleaning up Harry’s wounds and the blood on his knuckles when he was suddenly pushed into a nearby alley. Draco’s breath let out in a  _whoosh_  and he looked up to meet Harry’s eyes (which had darkened again but now for a different reason) and Draco felt heat course through him when Harry leaned down to nip at his bottom lip. 

“That was so hot,” he whispered before kissing Draco with as much passion as his drunk mind could allow and Draco would’ve toppled over if it weren’t for Harry’s arms locked tight around him. Eagerly he reciprocated, feeling the other man’s taste and the blood from his cut lip as their tongues fought for dominance, he felt Harry’s hands travel to his waist and lower back and his own hands made their way to Harry’s unruly yet soft hair. 

“Bedroom?” Harry asked with a smirk when he looked at the dazed blond before him after they had parted from the heated kiss. 

“Bedroom,” Draco agreed in a whisper before Harry gently kissed him again and apparated them both to their flat where they made use of the new bed Blaise and Ron had gotten them, all night long. 

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on Tumblr @scorpittariusslytherdor :)


End file.
